percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The Assassins: Code Death Chapter 5
Chapter 5 Zahir Ichikan Zahir clasped his scythe as hard as he could grip. Those last few fights really took a lot out of him. Not power, of course not, he was one of the strongest of Thanatos' children. But control. He could feel his brother silently fighting for control. Dude! Zahir thought. Stop and chill. I'm busy. For our dad. Zahir's brother didn't have to speak for him to hear his deep rumble. I can't wait for you to feel what it's like on the inside. One day soon... Zahir stood in the bus. This wasn't very fun. Well, the job wasn't supposed to be fun, but Zahir needed something to distract him from his brother's evil whispers. Even though all Zahir needed to do was keep his cool, it was hard to do when he was silently going mad from the boredom. “So,” Zahir said, gaining everyone's attention. “What's our next stop?” Hector fumbled as he reached for the map. “Eh...Thanatos told me and Grace that we have to go to the Grand Canyon.” He said, opening the map. “We have to go there and check on the 'keys'- they're the things that keep the Doors of Death closed.” “And along the way collect any loose souls, right?” Jess asked. Grace nodded. “Then shouldn't Zahir be able to tell when any souls are loose?” Hanna asked. They all looked at Zahir, causing the boy to blush. “Well?” Grace said. Zahir shrugged. “I guess...I don't know. I can try.” Zahir said, turning his Scythe into a ring. Zahir took a breath and concentrated- usually when he was down in the Underworld, running errands for his father, finding a certain soul was easy because of the death force around it. But, now that he was on Earth, all the Life forces would cloud over the Death Force. It was going to be... “Zahir!” Logan yelled, waving a hand in front of his face. Zahir blinked and shook his head. “It wouldn't work...usually when I'm acting Shinigami, I just walk around until I find one. It's easier that way.” Zahir explained. “Shinigami? What's that?” Jess asked. “A Japanese Death God.” Hector explained. “They would collect souls and send them to the afterlife.” Zahir nodded as he sat next to Courtney. After a while Zahir abruptly stood. “What is it?” Grace asked. Zahir clenched his fists. “That town has a soul in it- it doesn't belong.” He said. “The Death Force is noticeable because it's a small town with not many people in it...” “Well, you heard him.” Logan said to the driver. “Go to that town.” The bus took a turn at the intersection they were on. “Chrildria, Pennsylvania,” Logan read off of the welcome sign. It was plenty evident the townsfolk weren't used to people coming in. A lot of the little kids were pointing at the bus and people were just...staring. It didn't take long for a police car to start following them. “I'll handle it.” Hector said and for a second Zahir could see a look of regret form but then disperse on the boy's face. It was a quick chat between Hector and the officer, with Grace interrupting a few times, before they were allowed to pass. “Well, Zahir,” Hanna said. “Lead the way.” Zahir took out his Scythe but then Grace put her hand on it. “Now where do you think you're going with that out?” Grace said in a way a mother would ask her son where he was going out at midnight. Zahir pulled his Scythe back towards him. “Shi Ga Kita helps me reap the souls.” Zahir said, raising said scythe. “It'd do us a lot of good to trust me.” He stood like that for a while and was aware of the weird looks he gained from the townsfolk...and his own teammates. “Yeah,” Courtney said. “Are we going to get this soul or what?” Zahir pointed his scythe to the right. “That way.” Zahir said. “It's that way.” Zahir could feel the Death Force- he just didn't know if it knew he was here or not. Did it really matter? They would get that soul. “Well, come on then,” Grace said. “Let's get us a soul.” Category:The Assassins Category:XTaitoxShionx Category:Chapter Page